1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a display holder useful in displaying an item in a box that is suspended from the neck of a bottle or the like. More particularly the invention provides an integral bracing system for use with such holders.
2. Description of the Art
To facilitate cross selling, marketers sometimes hang samples of other products around bottle necks. These other products are typically housed in paper boxes that are suspended from a header piece that has a hole to receive the bottle neck. Unfortunately, the weight of the product often tends to cause the box to hang from the bottle in an unattractive manner and/or leads to tearing of the header. While the use of plastic headers has been tried, they are much more expensive to produce.
There is, therefore, a need for an improved holder that can be attached to a bottle in a secure manner, be capable of supporting relatively heavy products in a secure unbended manner, and which is inexpensive to produce.